


The Gang's Adventures

by DallasWinston98



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Funny, Humor, Implied/Referenced Incest, Inappropriate Humor, Language, M/M, Other, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4419641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DallasWinston98/pseuds/DallasWinston98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A humor story of the gang's adventures together. Some are raunchy, hilarious or straight up ridiculous. But that's okay, as long as it was a fun time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nightmares

Part 1: Nightmares

(Based in 2015)

Pony suddenly sat up in bed and was sweating heavily, he stared straight ahead. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, he knew he wasn't going to fall back asleep anytime soon. He looked over at his older brother Sodapop, simply watching him sleep. Soda always helped Pony fall back asleep so he went to wake Soda up. Pony shook Soda,

"Soda?" Pony said softly and shook a bit harder, Soda rolled over onto his side.

"Soda." Pony stated louder and shook him more.

Soda opened his eyes halfway but was obviously not awake, he just blankly looked at Pony with drool on his chin.

"Shut your ass," Soda said sleepily and then closed his eyes again.

Pony sat there with a shocked look on his face, his mouth was agape at what Soda had just uttered at him. Pony got a scowl on his face and punched Soda. The older boy woke up and violently jumped, tumbling onto the floor. 

"PONY, WHY? THAT IS THE ULTIMATE BETRAYAL!" Soda yelled and crawled back onto the bed. 

"YOU TOLD ME TO SHUT MY ASS!" Pony yelled back and hit Soda with his pillow. 

"NO I DIDN'T!" Soda argued and hit Pony with his pillow, smiling evilly when Pony glared at him. 

"I tried to wake you up because I was having trouble falling back asleep because of a nightmare and you looked me straight in the eyes and told me to shut my ass!" Pony said with some sadness in his tone and hit Soda with the pillow. 

"I'm sorry Pone, I wasn't with it." Soda muttered defensively and put his pillow down. 

"You better be sorry because I wasn't going to shut my ass anyway." Pony said while crossing his arms over his chest.

"You still need help getting back to sleep?" Soda said while moving closer to his little brother, Pony nodded. 

"Well, let's calm down now and try to get you back to sleep." Soda muttered while laying down and opening his arms to Pony. 

Pony snuggled up to Soda and hugged his older brother, smiling warmly. Soda kissed Pony on the top of his head and began to hum a lullaby, Pony sighed happily and let his eyes flutter shut. Soda stopped humming and smiled at his sleeping younger brother, he placed a kiss on Pony's head. 

"I love you, Pony.." Soda muttered tiredly and yawned, he slowly drifted back to sleep. 

-The next morning-

Pony was up before Soda which was surprising, Soda laid in bed and was most likely still asleep. Darry kept trying to wake Soda but usually failed, until at some point he got some sort of response.

"Soda, you have to get up for work." Darry muttered softly and Soda looked at Darry.

"Shut your ass." Soda muttered and rolled over.

Darry stared blankly at Soda and was unable to respond to what his kid brother had just said to him. Soda rolled back over to look at Darry and noticed the look his older brother was giving him.

"I'm sorry, I'll get ready right away." Soda stated and stood up, Darry gave one final look and walked out of the room. 

Soda sighed and Pony walked into the room, laughing at his older brother.

"I swear, Darry near about killed you for sayin' that to him, especially you know he's usually in a mood in the mornin'. " Pony muttered while grabbing his jacket and sliding it on.

Soda groaned while making his way to the bathroom for a shower.

"Pony, shut it, you know you're usually the one he gives that look to." Soda stated factually and Pony scowled at him.

"It was just nice to see him look at you that way this time is all." Pony muttered while walking into the living room.

Soda chuckled to himself and closed the bathroom door. Soda took his shower quickly and then was out within seconds. Soda pulled on his shirt but didn't bother to button it. 

Soon, Soda had to leave for work and so he walked toward the front door and Pony stood behind him.

"Bye Soda," Pony hugged his older brother, "Thank you for helping me fall back asleep."

Soda smiled warmly and hugged his younger brother back, 

"It's not a big deal, you know i'm always there for you." Soda muttered and stepped onto the porch.

"I'll see you later, Soda." Pony muttered and waved at him. 

Soda waved back at Pony, "See you later." Soda said while walking to the DX. 

Sorry this is so short but the future ones will be longer, this was just a bit of an introduction. I hope you enjoy!


	2. Cats and Pony's Sexuality

Part 2: Cats and Pony's Sexuality

Pony was sitting on the couch, reading a book when suddenly he just sat the book down onto the coffee table. Darry was in the kitchen when Pony walked in, he had a strange look of determination on his face. Darry looked blankly at his kid brother, wondering why he was making that face.

"Pony, what's wrong?" Darry asked concerned and Pony turned to Darry.

"Teenage rebellion." Pony said calmly and Darry felt deeply confused.

Darry then remembered that Pony was now 16 years old and so, he was going to try and act edgy and all that good stuff. This was something Darry wasn't looking forward with dealing with but was willing to deal with it.

"Okay...sounds nice.." Darry muttered and turned back to what he was doing before.

Darry stood there for a moment but then realized this means that Pony would most likely be bringing home girls...or maybe boys, whatever he liked.

"Soo...does this mean you'll be bringing home girls..or maybe boys?" Darry asked shyly and Pony shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe a few cats, I don't know yet." Pony muttered while rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

The first thing Darry thought of when Pony said that to him was that Pony was into beastiality.

"Okay, whatever makes you happy then.." Darry muttered.

Pony stumbled out of the room and Darry then wondered if Pony was just half asleep and was just blasting out his thoughts for all to hear. Darry shrugged and just let it go.

-A Few Days Later-

Pony was walking home from school when he saw a small clan of stray cats, some old and some young. There were only five cats there but he felt bad. Pony felt really sad because Darry wouldn't let him have a cat, never the less have five of them. Pony frowned but then remembered his whole teenage rebellion thing he had told Darry about. He smirked and then noticed the cats were rubbing against his legs, meowing loudly at him. He smiled at them and began walking home with the cats following him.

Pony stepped up onto the porch and opened the door, letting the five cats step inside first. Pony went to his bedroom and put his back pack where he always put it. He returned to the living room with a book and plopped down onto the couch, opening the book and began reading. The five cats all sat around Pony and they fell asleep.

Soon, Soda came home and noticed the five cats that were surrounding Pony, the youngest brother looked up at Soda.

"Nice cats.." Soda muttered while sitting by Pony on the couch.

"Thanks, I found them myself." Pony stated happily while petting a black cat that was laying on his lap.

"Good luck explaining that to Darry." Soda muttered while turning on the TV.

"Meh, I don't think it'll be a huge deal to him. " Pony said while placing his book onto the coffee table.

An hour passed and Darry had come home, Pony was still on the couch but Soda was in the bedroom. Darry noticed the five cats and just kinda gave Pony a look, the young Curtis brother returned the look. Darry made his way to the bedroom where Soda was and stepped in with a concerned look on his face. Soda looked at his older brother and noticed the facial expression he had, he patted the bed. Darry took a seat and sighed heavily, unsure on how to start this conversation.

"What's wrong, Dar?" Soda asked softly and Darry let out a sigh of relief that Soda started it.

"Well..I'm worried about Pony's interests.." Darry muttered and Soda nodded.

"What about his interests?" Soda asked and Darry wasn't sure if he could spit it out.

Darry felt like he was choking, he wasn't really good at talking about personal things but he usually felt better when he talked to Soda. He could not make himself speak.

"I...umm.." Darry managed to spit out but was still struggling.

"Darry..?" Soda asked and slowly rubbed Darry's back with his hand.

"Do you think...Do you think Pony's into...into beastiality ..?" Darry managed to say and felt awkward about this entire situation.

Soda covered his mouth and started laughing really hard at Darry, he almost fell off the bed.

"Soda, it's not funny!" Darry exclaimed and covered his face with his hands.

"You really think Pony likes to fuck animals?!" Soda practically screamed and buried his face into the pillows.

"I have good reason to think he does!" Darry said defensively and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Well then Dar, tell me why you think he likes animals in the nasty way?" Soda said sarcastically and Darry sighed at Soda's tone.

"Well, he was talking to me and said something about 'teenage rebellion' and so I asked him if that means he's going to be bring girls or boys home and, he said he would be bringing home cats." Darry said and looked at his younger brother.

Soda was almost in tears now, his face was red and he was near about suffocating.

"D-Darry, do you not know Pony's sexuality?" Soda asked in between giggle fits.

Darry looked at Soda confused, he has always assumed that Pony would just kind of show if he was straight or not. Pony never showed he was straight nor did he ever show he was gay. Darry stared at Soda with his eyes full of confusion and Soda suddenly got a little more serious.

"You really don't know Pony's sexuality?" Soda asked softly and Darry shook his head, almost sadly.

"Pony is asexual..now do you know what that is?" Soda muttered and Darry got even more confused.

"What's asexual..? You mean he reproduces by himself? Oh God, I hope Pony doesn't have an addiction to masturbation." Darry said and Soda muffled a laugh.

"No silly, it means he doesn't feel sexual attraction to anyone and I think that means even himself."

Darry has never heard this classification before and this made him feel old.

"So..does that mean he can't date people?" Darry asked softly.

Soda sighed, "Well, there is a difference between aromantic and asexual. Aromantic is when someone doesn't like romantic relationships or they just can't see people as more than friends. Asexual is when someone can be romantically interested in someone but they don't see them as sexually attractive." Soda explained while making small hand movements.

Darry stared down at the floor and took in the information he was being told. He hadn't know there were more sexuality's other than straight and gay.

"Are you going to accept Pony?" Soda asked worriedly and Darry looked at Soda.

"I accept it, I just didn't know that was a thing.." Darry muttered and looked back to the floor.

"It'll take some time but you'll get used to it."

"Does this mean he might still get a boyfriend of something?" Darry questioned and Soda nodded.

"He will sometime, but he's really picky." Soda said while shrugging.

"Well we are talking about Pony, he's always been picky." Darry said while standing.

"So are you going to be okay?" Soda asked while standing as well.

"Yeah, I'll be fine just need some time to get used to it." Darry said while making his way to the living room.

"What about his cats?" Soda muttered and Darry sighed heavily.

"I don't like cats but if he makes him happy then he can keep them."

Darry continued on his day with his newly learned knowledge.

A/N: I just want you readers to know, I take suggestions for these. Comment them here or message them to me. There can be themes of incest in them but nothing heavily sexual. I will accept jokes that are surrounded by sexual innuendoes and sexual jokes in general.


	3. Pony and Soda Have Some Conflicts

Part 3: Pony and Soda Have Some Conflicts

Soda and Pony were preparing to go to bed, making their movements around the room. Soda pulled off his jeans and yawned, he looked over at his younger brother. Pony was wearing plaid patterned pajama pants, Soda never understood how someone could sleep with any type of pants on. Pony was sitting at the desk in the room, reading a book when Soda threw a pillow at him. 

"Hey, Pone, it's time for bed," Soda stated and Pony glared at me.

"What if I don't wanna go to bed?" Pony said, stubbornly and Soda sighed.

"Come on.." Soda sighed and Pony sat his book onto the desk.

"Fine," Pony muttered and made his way to the bed, he collapsed next to Soda, "happy now?"

"Yeah I am," Soda said while getting under the blanket.

Pony rolled his eyes and crawled under with Soda, sighing lightly.

"Hey, Pony, can I tell you something?" Soda asked, shyly and Pony looked at his older brother curiously.

"Yes, you can tell me.." Pony said and Soda looked up at the ceiling.

"Do you ever notice how Two-Bit looks at me?" Soda asked and Pony felt his stomach sink, Two-Bit has been his crush for a long time.

"Yeah...sometimes.." Pony winced inwardly but continued to listen to Soda. 

"Well, today he hit on me and we may or may not have flirted for an hour straight," Soda said while lightly smiling and Pony scowled.

"Who doesn't hit on you, you damn cum dumpster!" Pony exclaimed and rolled over so he wasn't looking at Soda anymore.

Soda looked at Pony in shock, he has never really heard Pony use that kind of language before. Soda growled lowly in anger, he did not like what Pony had called him.

Darry was in his own room, calmly sleeping when he heard what sounded like screaming coming from his brother's room. He groaned to himself and got out of bed, making his way to the hallway. He crossed the hall to his brother room and opened the door, not prepared for what he would see.

Soda was on-top of Pony, pinning him down while trying to suffocate Pony with a pillow. Pony was screaming, even though it was muffled. 

"SODA, STOP IT!" Darry yelled and pulled Soda off of Pony.

Pony was sobbing by now and Soda was scowling as Darry held him from Pony.

"What was that about?" Darry asked and Soda sighed, aggravated. 

"Pony called me a cum dumpster!" Soda said, angrily and Darry looked at Pony, who was sitting on his legs.

"Why would you do that, Pony?" Darry asked and Pony sighed.

"It's not my fault Two-Bit wants Soda's cola in his mouth!" Pony retorted and Soda looked at Pony with his mouth agape.

"Okay, Pony, that was gross.." Soda muttered and Darry snorted, trying not to laugh.

"Are you laughing, Darry?!" Soda looked at Darry who was trying to keep a straight face.

"N-No.." Darry lied and muffled a laugh.

"I can't believe you guys!" Soda said angrily and got a pouty face.

"You can get over it, Soda the slut." Pony muttered and sighed, Soda tried to pull away from Darry to attack Pony once more but Darry's strong grip kept him in his place.

"Soda, Pony's liked Two-Bit for a while and I figured you knew that.." Darry sighed and Soda looked at Pony.

"You did?" Soda asked, softly and Pony nodded slowly.

"I got jealous.." Pony said, shamefully and looked down to the bed.

"I'm sorry, Pony, I had no idea.." Soda said, calmly and Darry let his younger brother go.

Soda sat on the bed and hugged Pony, the youngest brother whimpered softly. 

"It's okay, Pony.." Soda said, comforting Pony by running his fingers through his brothers hair.

"I'm sorry, Soda.." Pony whispered and Soda kissed Pony on the forehead.

"It's okay." Soda muttered and Darry cleared his throat.

"So, are you guys not gonna try and kill each other now?" Darry asked and Soda looked at his older brother.

"Yeah, we'll be fine." Soda sighed happily and Pony had fallen asleep in Soda's arms.

"Okay, I'm going back to sleep, goodnight." Darry said and left the room.

-The Next Evening-

"I'm not gonna ask you again, Soda, go take out the trash." Darry demanded and Soda groaned in annoyance.

"But I don't wanna!" Soda complained, loudly and looked over at Pony, "Make Pony do it!"

"No, Soda, I did it last time." Pony said and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Soda, now." Darry requested once more and Soda groaned loudly.

"Fine, but Pony is coming with me." Soda muttered while walking to the kitchen to get the trash bag.

"Why? You scared, Soda?" Pony said with a smirk and Soda walked into the living room again with the trash in his hand.

"Shut up and let's go." Soda said and walked outside with Pony following.

They walked down the sidewalk through the gate where their trashcan sat, Soda put the trash inside.

"See, Soda? That wasn't that bad. You're such a baby." Pony said while rolling his eyes and Soda glared at him.

"You know I hate being outside at dark by myself," Soda said aggravatedly while turning to Pony, "You're the one that has to be held when you think there's monsters under the bed."

"Shut up, you slut." Pony retorted and Soda looked at his younger brother angrily.

Soda walked into the house, Pony was not with him and Darry noticed.

"Uhh, Soda, where did Pony go?" Darry asked and Soda sighed happily.

"I threw him in the trash 'cause he wanted to be so trashy mouthed." Soda muttered and happily sat onto the couch.

Darry looked at Soda, wide-eyed.

"Soda, why would you do that?" Darry asked while keeping his shocked facial expression.

"He called me a slut, so I threw him in the trash can..face first.." 

Darry sighed heavily,

"Soda, go get him, you know he's probably crying right now." Darry stated and Soda sighed.

"Fine." Soda said while making his way outside.

Soda noticed two people were standing around the trash can, as he got closer he noticed it was Two-Bit and Dallas. 

"STOP LAUGHING AT ME AND HELP ME!" Pony screamed, it was muffled. 

Dallas was laughing so hard he had to lean against the chain link fence, Two-Bit was muffling his giggling fits.

"GUYS, SERIOUSLY I CANNOT EVEN!" Pony yelled again, his voice was shaky.

"Holy shit, Pony turned into a white girl!" Dallas practically yelled and howled once more with laughter.

"Soda, who did that to him?" Two-Bit asked, his voice was slightly slurred.

"I did, he called me a slut." Soda answered calmly and began to pull Pony out of the trash can.

"Ooo, straight up savage." Dallas sniggered before covering his mouth with his hand. 

"Gee, I didn't know Pony could talk like that.." Two-Bit said while looking at the now freed Ponyboy.

"I-I'm going inside." Pony stuttered and made his way inside.

Soda sighed heavily and looked at the two other boys.

"I should go apologize to him, I shouldn't of thrown him in the trash.." Soda muttered sadly and Dallas scoffed.

"I would've done worse if someone called me a slut." Dallas said under his breath.

"Well, I'm not a shit head like you, Dallas." Soda retaliated and made his way to the house.

Dallas stood there in shock for a moment, he never had been called a shithead before. He looked at Two-Bit in confusion and Two-Bit just shrugged. 

Soda walked into the bedroom Pony and him shared and found Pony laying on the bed, his face buried in the pillow. Soda sighed heavily and sat by Pony.

"Pony..?" Soda asked and Pony looked at him, his eyes were glossy. 

"I'm sorry for throwing you into the trash, I shouldn't of done that," Soda said, sadly and pet Pony on the head.

"It's okay..I shouldn't of called you a slut anyway." Pony said and sighed heavily.

"So..are you okay?" Soda questioned and Pony nodded.

"Good.." Soda said while hugging Pony.

They spent the rest of the evening enjoying each others company, luckily not trying to kill one another.

A/N: *snorts* Soda's cola

Anyway, I want you guys to know I take suggestions for these. Please do not feature heavy incest in the suggestion though I will welcome perverted jokes. Please send me your ideas through commenting them here or messaging them to me. Thank you!


	4. Mistakes Are Made and Paid For

Part 4: Mistakes are Made and Paid For

Pony had gone to school and Soda had a day off of work. It was about time for Pony to be out of school. Soda was laying on the couch, watching television when Two-Bit stepped into the house. Soda looked up to the red head and smiled lightly at him. Two-Bit smiled back while making his way to the couch. Soda sat up so Two-Bit could take a seat, the younger teen sat silent and tried his best not to look at the other male.

"Is there something wrong?" Two-Bit asked and Soda refused to look at him.

"I'm perfectly fine but thanks for asking.." Soda muttered while trying to keep his focus on the TV.

"Come on, Soda, you can tell me anything.." Two-Bit said concerned and Soda sighed heavily.

Soda knew Pony liked Two-Bit but then again, Pony wasn't present at the moment. Soda moved closer to Two-Bit and deeply kissed him. Two-Bit was taken aback by the kiss but kissed Soda back. Two-Bit began to caress Soda's sides which caused Soda to whimper. Suddenly, someone walked in and interrupted them. They quickly pulled away from each other and looked to see who it was.

Pony had walked into the house, he was blankly staring at Soda and Two-Bit. His pale face was red, from sadness or anger, it was unknown. Pony had his fists clenched at his sides, his eyebrows were arched.

"What is this?" Pony asked sternly, his voice was creepily calm.

"P-Pony..I..umm.." Soda began nervously but couldn't make an excuse. 

Pony sat silent as he watched Two-Bit pull away from Soda and look at the young boy with shame written all over him.

"I'm still waiting for an answer." Pony muttered as he slowly stepped closer to his older brother.

"I..I don't have an answer, Pone." Soda said, refusing to look at Pony.

"I figured as much," Pony sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes.

Pony whimpered slightly and seemed to grab at his chest like it hurt. He refused to look at Soda or Two-Bit.

"Pony.." Soda said sadly and tried to touch Pony's arm but he pulled away.

"How could you?" Pony asked softly and sobbed while looking over at Soda.

Two-Bit sat awkwardly on the couch, he wasn't good with emotional situations. Soda tried to hug Pony but Pony violently pushed him away.

"You asshole! You knew I liked him and you do this?!" Pony screamed and ran toward the bedroom. 

Soda felt his heart sink in his chest, he looked over at Two-Bit.

"He likes me..?" Two-Bit asked in shock and Soda nodded slowly.

"Yeah..he does..or probably did now."

"You should've stopped, Soda.." Two-Bit said while standing up and began walking to the bedroom where Pony ran. 

Soda sat silently on the couch, he thought of how it wasn't his fault Pony couldn't get up the nerve to tell Two-Bit. Soda shrugged and essentially shrugged off how he just ripped his little brother's heart apart.

Two-Bit moved at a low pace into the bedroom where Pony had ended up. Pony had his face buried in a pillow, his body would shake with sobs occasionally. Two-Bit's heart broke in his chest as he approached Pony, he took a seat on the bed.

"Pony?" Two-Bit asked, trying to get his attention.

Pony sniffled and looked at Two-Bit, the pain that resided in his eyes was very obvious.

"Do you really like me?" Two-Bit asked softly and Pony froze, he wasn't ready to admit it.

Pony gulped sharply in fear and slowly sat up, looking down at the bed. 

"Y-Yes..I do.." Pony muttered shyly and hid his face in his hands. 

"Pony, look, I'm sorry for what happened with Soda. I've been in a weird mood recently because of well.." Two-Bit trailed off and Pony looked up at him.

"Hmm?" Pony hummed, wanting Two-Bit to continue.

"I've liked you for awhile it's just that Soda was the closest thing I could get because I thought you wouldn't like me back." Two-Bit admitted and he noticed the deep blush on Pony's face. 

"You basically used Soda to get to me?" 

"Yeah.."

"That's depressing.."

"Shut up," Two-Bit laughed and Pony smiled. 

Two-Bit pressed his lips to Pony's , the younger teen blushed deeply but kissed Two-Bit back. 

"Are you still upset?" Two-Bit asked and Pony sighed.

"It's just that Soda knew I liked you and he still did this.." Pony muttered and looked away.

Two-Bit thought for a moment but then a plan popped into his mind. He looked at Pony and smirked.

"What is it?" Pony asked and Two-Bit sniggered.

"Wanna play a prank on Soda for what he did?" Two-Bit suggested to Pony.

Pony sat still for a moment but nodded at Two-Bit.

"Good, now come with me. We have to get some things.." Two-Bit stood and extended his hand to help Pony stand.

Pony took his hand and followed Two-Bit to wherever he needed to go.

-Later-

It was evening now and Soda decided to take a shower so he wouldn't have to in the morning. Now, something has been sabotaged in the bathroom that he will have to use but won't be able to.

Let us learn how this happened. 

After a couple hours of being gone, Two-Bit and Pony returned to the house with the various things they needed. Two-Bit took out some clear nail polish and handed it to Pony.

"We have to lather Soda's bar of soap with that.." Two-Bit said while making his way to the small bathroom.

"Umm..what will that do?" Pony asked while following Two-Bit.

"It'll keep it from lathering, it won't clean him and I imagine it'll stink pretty bad." Two-Bit said while grabbing the bar of soap and handed it to Pony.

"So, you want my to put the polish on the soap?" Pony asked to verify and Two-Bit nodded.

"Make the coat nice and thick, use the entire bottle if you need to." 

"Okay," Pony opened the bottle of polish and began running the brush over the green soap. 

Two-Bit had some googly eyes in his hand as he walked to the fridge. He opened the fridge and took his time with putting eyes on everything in the fridge..yes, even the chocolate cake. Luckily, Soda had left to go and hang out with Steve so ,Two-Bit and Pony could go about their plans in peace. 

Now, back to Soda's problem.

He went to grab the soap, when he grabbed it, he noticed it felt somewhat different. He shrugged and tried to make it lather..which didn't work.

"What the.." he muttered and trailed off, not being able to get the soap to lather at all.

Soda laid the soap back where it was before and simply let the water clean him. 

Later that evening, Soda went to the fridge to get a snack and he near about jumped out of his skin at the sight he saw.

Millions of eyes from cartons and jugs, even a chocolate cake, stared at him. He stared at all of them in fear and quickly slammed the door shut. His heart was still beating fast. 

Soda walked into the living room where Two-Bit and Pony sat on the couch. Pony looked at Soda and noticed his distressed facial expression. 

"Soda, are you okay?" Pony asked, concerned and Soda ran his fingers through his hair. 

"T-There's eyes on everything i-in the fridge.." Soda stuttered and glanced back into the kitchen.

"Everything this evening has been weird.." Soda muttered while sitting on the couch by Pony.

"How so?" Pony asked.

"Well, I was in the shower earlier and I tried to use the soap, but it wouldn't lather. I basically just had the water clean me." Soda muttered and Pony held back his laughter. 

"Oh, that is strange." Pony said and leaned against Two-Bit.

"Hey, Pone..can you get a soda for me?" Soda asked and Pony gasped, feigning shock.

"Soda, that is cannibalism!" Pony exclaimed and Soda scowled at him.

"Just get me a soda." Soda muttered at him and Pony stood and walked into the kitchen. 

Two-Bit entered after Pony and tapped Pony on the shoulder. Pony turned to Two-Bit and noticed packets of ketchup in his hands.

"What's that for?" Pony asked while motioning to the packets of ketchup in Two-Bit's hand.

"You open one, shove a straw inside and then slid the packet into the can. First drink will be a mouth full of ketchup." Two-Bit explained and handed Pony the ketchup. 

Pony took the ketchup and went to the fridge. He opened the door and saw all the eyes Soda had seen earlier.

"You do this?" Pony said while looking at Two-Bit, who nodded proudly.

"Heh, good one," Pony pulled out a can of Cola and opened it, "but this will be the best of tonight." 

Pony went to find a nice straw in the cabinets, he found a blue, bendy straw. He placed the straw in the now opened ketchup packet and slid the packet into the soda can.

"Plan is complete." Pony said softly and Two-Bit smirked.

"Good, now get out there." Two-Bit said while Pony walked back to Soda.

"Here you go Soda!" Pony said happily and handed it over.

"Thank you.." Soda said suspiciously as Pony sat beside him on the couch, Two-Bit also took his spot once again.

Soda stuck the straw in his mouth and took in a huge gulp of pure ketchup. He spit ketchup everywhere as Pony and Two-Bit were howling with laughter.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Soda yelled and dropped the can while he stood up.

Two-Bit and Pony were too busy laughing to really notice the mess Soda made or the angry expression on his face.

"You two, you two are behind the soap, the eyes and this!" Soda exclaimed in anger and Two-Bit's laughter began sniggering. 

"Shouldn't of been a jackass to Pony earlier." Two-Bit muttered and Soda growled.

"I..you..UGH!" Soda growled and stomped off to the bedroom.

"He sure was mad.." Pony muttered, sadly.

"Why are you sad, Pony?" Two-Bit asked while wrapping his arm around Pony's waist.

"I know he made me sad but..I'm not sure if I like seeing Soda so worked up. You know, especially he usually doesn't get like that.." Pony said while standing.

"You gonna apologize?"

"Yeah, I better otherwise he'll tell Darry and then I'll get yelled at and then I'll yell back and...It'll just be a huge mess." 

Two-Bit nodded in understanding and let Pony go to the bedroom he and Soda shared.

"Soda?" Pony asked, softly and sat on the bed by Soda.

"What?" Soda asked, his voice was monotone and he still seemed angry.

"Soda, I'm sorry..I know I shouldn't of done these things but it felt alright in the moment.." Pony said while looking down in shame.

Soda sighed, "Pony, I knew I shouldn't of let Two-Bit molest me but..it felt good..you know I haven't had anyone really touch me like that for awhile now.." Soda said, sadly and Pony frowned.

"I'm sorry..if you makes you feel any better, I think Steve likes you." Pony said, happily and Soda looked at Pony.

"R-Really?" Soda stuttered and blushed deeply.

"Yes, he told me..and then messed up my hair." Pony said, seeing his brother blush made him happy.

"I-I should talk to him about it sometime soon.." Soda said while hugging himself.

"So..am I forgiven?" Pony questioned, shyly and Soda smiled.

"Yes, you are..so are you with Two-Bit now or nah?"

"Yeah..I think I am.."

"Sleeping with him on the couch or in here with me?"

"I think I'll sleep with him tonight."

"Don't get pregnant!" Soda exclaimed and Pony punched him in the arm.

"I'm asexual, dummy! Plus, I'm a male." Pony said while rolling his eyes.

"I know but Two-Bit has charms....if he touches you and you don't like it, tell me." Soda said, always wanting to protect his brother the best he can.

"I will, Soda, I will." Pony said while making his way to the door.

"Hey, Soda?"

"Hmm?"

"If you did drink a soda, would it really be cannibalism?" Pony asked and Soda got a bored look on his face.

"Go away." Soda muttered and rolled over, Pony giggled.

"Goodnight, Soda."

"Goodnight, Pony.." 

Pony spent the night with Two-Bit...he may or may not have had to slap Two-Bit around a bit before it was even 1 AM.


	5. Attack of The Various Items

Part 5: Attack of The Various Items

Dallas decided to show up to the Curtis' house for a visit, of course they did not mind. Two-Bit was sitting on the couch with his arm wrapped around Pony's shoulders, Dallas took a seat by Two-Bit.

"Hey, Two-Bit, wanna know what I got in here?" Dallas said while motioning to a bag he had.

Two-Bit looked over at the blond, "What is it?" he asked.

"Well, I don't think Darry will appreciate me having it," Dallas opened his bag, "but fuck it."

Darry was sitting in his chair, reading a newspaper when he heard his name escape the blonds lips. He moved his hazel eyes off the paper and looked over at Dallas, he instantly regretted looking over.

Dallas had pulled out a huge dildo and waved it around. Two-Bit stared at the dildo, having a rush of memories return to him.

"Dallas, why did you bring that here?" Two-Bit asked, letting go of Ponyboy.

"I just wanted to remind you that this was in your ass at least a couple of times.." Dallas muttered and touched Two-Bit's arm with the dildo.

"Yeah, because you insisted you shove it up in there." Two-Bit said while moving closer to Ponyboy.

"Why are you trying to move away? It was up your own ass," Dallas continued to try and poke Two-Bit with it.

"It was up your ass too, Dallas, now stop!" Two-Bit exclaimed and pushed it away.

"Your fingers were in my ass too but you're not trying to cut your fingers off now, are you?"

"I don't have to, I boiled them."

Dallas rolled his icy blue eyes, and laid the dildo down on his lap.

Pony looked at the two older boys in disgust, "why did you have to say anything like that near me?" Pony asked.

"I just want to remind Two-Bit that his ass belonged to me once," Dallas randomly touched Two-Bit with the dildo.

Two-Bit violently pushed away, "Stop it!"

"You can keep his ass, I'm not going to touch it anytime soon." Pony retorted and tried to push Two-Bit off.

"You mean you don't like touching his sweet ass?" Dallas asked, taking a quick glance down at Two-Bit's butt.

"I'm not sexually attracted to him, if he wants sex from you, I don't care. If you get romantically attracted to him then I'll have a problem." Pony explained and sighed.

Dallas smirked at Two-Bit and the older boy rolled his eyes. Dallas randomly stood up from his seat and stood there for a moment, staring down at the dildo in his hand. Suddenly, he threw the dildo at Darry. Darry jumped from the dildo hitting him on the forehead and then falling onto his lap. He stared down at the dildo, a severe look of disgust formed on his face.

"D-Dallas, what in the world was that for?!" Darry exclaimed and dropped his newspaper onto the floor.

Dallas shrugged, "I just wanted to see your reaction."

"I-I have no idea where this has been!" Darry lightly pawed at the dildo, trying to push it to the floor without touching it.

"Were you not listening to us?" Dallas asked, Darry shook his head.

"I saw the dildo in your hand and refused to listen to anything you had to say about it." Darry admitted.

"It's been in Two-Bit's ass.."

"and it's been in Dally's ass too.." Two-Bit continued and Darry gagged.

Darry grabbed the dildo and threw it at Dallas, it hit the blond in the crotch. Dallas made a strange high pitched noise and collapsed to the floor, curling into a ball of agony. Darry ran tot he kitchen.

"What's going on here?" Soda asked while stepping into the room, he looked down at Dallas.

"What all did you see?" Pony asked, he had a bored tone in his voice.

"Well..I saw Darry throw a dildo, then saw Dallas take a dick to the dick.."

"Soda, shut the fuck up, I will kick your ass!" Dallas yelled from the floor then whimpered, he began rolling on the floor in pain.

"Well, it's not my fault you had to take a dildo to the dick!" Soda exclaimed and crossed his arms over his chest.

Dallas made a sob noise and bit his bottom lip, slowly trying to stand back up. Darry reentered the room, he refused to put his hands anywhere near his own body.

"I-I think I'm going to take a shower.." Darry muttered and walked passed Soda.

"You seemed to have traumatized my older brother, Dallas.." Soda muttered and went to held Dallas stand up.

"You know what else is traumatized?" Dallas asked, a mischievous smile formed on his face.

"Soda, no don't answer that!" Two-Bit exclaimed but Soda ignored him.

"What?" Soda asked, he was unprepared for what Dallas would say next.

"DEEZ NUTS!" Dallas exclaimed and began to laugh really hard.

Soda scoffed and dropped Dallas onto the floor, Dallas groaned when he hit the floor but continued to laugh.

"I can't believe you, Dallas!" Soda exclaimed and walked to his bedroom.

Two-Bit facepalmed and Pony was covering his mouth, giggling softly.

Later that evening, Two-Bit and Dallas left to the store to grab some things. They didn't say what but no one bothered to ask them. Darry had just finished dinner and was placing his plate in the sink, he made his way to the living room. Two-Bit stepped in first, softly giggling as Dallas followed him into the room.

"Where have you guys been?" Pony asked while stepping into the living room.

"We went to get some things, no big deal," Dallas hid the plastic bag behind him.

"mmhmm" Pony hummed and returned to the kitchen to help Soda with the dishes.

Darry looked at Dallas with suspicion but walked to his chair and sat down. Darry was busy watching TV, not noticing the heavy amount of giggling that was emitting from Dallas and Two-Bit.

Dallas put a finger to his lips, signaling Two-Bit to be quiet. Dallas pulled out a small, black, paper box. He opened it up to expose a pack of tampons, Two-Bit looked down at the cylinders.

"Remember the plan?" Dallas whispered and Two-Bit nodded.

"Alright," Dallas handed the bag over to Two-Bit, "do it."

Two-Bit opened the bag and slowly moved toward Darry, making sure not to attract too much attention. Darry saw Two-Bit at the corner of his eye and turned to him, but it was too late.

"Two-Bit, what are you-" Darry began but was quickly cut off.

Two-Bit dumped all of the tampons onto Darry, Two-Bit turned quickly to run away but Darry grabbed him by the back loop of his pants.

"Two-Bit, why?" Darry asked, his voice sounded broken.

"I heard you didn't like feminine products.." Two-Bit muttered, his heart began to beat fast in his chest.

"That is correct, Keith..Now, get them off." Darry instructed and Two-Bit whined.

"But Dallas is who made up the plan!" Two-Bit whined loudly and Dallas tried to feign ignorance.

"I made up no such thing!" Dallas defended but Darry knew better than to believe the hood.

"You, get over and get them off of me."

"But-"

"Now." Darry demanded and let go of Two-Bit's belt loop.

Two-Bit ran to the couch and sat down, staring straigt ahead in terror. Dallas made his way over to Darry and began to take the tampons, when his hands got full, he began to stuff them into his pockets.

"Dallas, why do you have so many tampons?" Pony asked, confused as Dallas picked up the last tampon.

"Didn't you know, Pony? It's Dally's time of the month!" Soda exclaimed with a smile and Dallas glared at Soda.

"Shut it." Dallas growled and went to put the tampons into the box.

"Actually, when is Dallas not on his period?" Soda muttered and Dallas growled lowly at him.

"Watch it, Soda, you're gonna make Dallas turn into a cat again.." Pony muttered and sat by Two-Bit.

Dallas opened his mouth but then quickly shut it, he grumpily plopped down onto the couch.

It was late at night now and Darry had went to bed. Dallas was the only one that was awake, he suddenly got an idea. He shook Two-Bit awake and the older boy woke up, he looked drowsily at the blond.

"What do you want?" Two-Bit asked, his voice was tired.

"Do you still have that pad you grabbed earlier?" Dallas asked, softly.

"Yeah, I do.. " Two-Bit answered and dug in his pocket.

Two-Bit handed the pad to Dallas and the blond smirked.

"Thank you, Keith, now, go back to sleep." Dallas cooed and Two-Bit shut his grey eyes.

Dallas smirked to himself and stood up, slowly. He walked down the hallway, making sure not to make too much noise as he moved. Dallas stood in front of Darry's bedroom door, he slowly opened it and stepped inside. Darry was sound asleep, he shifted slightly.

"This is what you get for making me pick all those tampons up." Dallas whispered and slowly approached the bed, slowly ripping the pad open.

Darry rolled over onto his back, he remained asleep. Dallas took the pad and stuck it to Darry's forehead, smiling lightly to himself.

"That'll do it." Dallas whispered, happily and made his way back to the living room.

-The Next Day-

Darry awoke and yawned, he slowly stood up and made his way to the bathroom. He passed the mirror but instantly stepped back. He wiped his eyes and stared at the pad that was on his forehead. He sat confused for a moment and thought of who did it, a certain blond hood came to his mind.

"DALLAS WINSTON!" Darry screamed and walked into the living room, finding Dallas sitting on the couch.

Dallas jumped and felt fear form in his stomach, he wasn't scared of anyone but Darry managed to do the job.

"GET THIS OFF OF ME, NOW!" Darry demanded and Dallas quickly stood and went to take the pad off.

Dallas took the pad off and was met with Darry's angry, hazel eyes.

"Turn around." Darry demanded,

"B-But.."

"Now."

Dallas whimpered and slowly turned around so his back was to Darry. Darry took two fist fulls of Dallas' underwear and pulled them up, giving the blond a wedgie.

"AAHH!" Dallas screamed and sat there, letting the man give him a wedgie.

Darry let go of the blonds underwear and walked back to the bathroom. Dallas stood still, whimpering as he went to fix his wedgie. Pony walked in before Dallas could completely fix his problem, Pony fell to the floor from laughter.

"SHUT UP! IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Dallas pleaded and quickly fixed his underpants.

"HOW IS THIS NOT FUNNY?!" Pony screamed and continued to laugh.

"What's going on in here, now?" Soda asked while stepping into the room.

"DALLAS GOT A WEDGIE!" Pony screeched and tried to stand up again.

"Who did that? Or, did you give it to yourself?" Soda asked Dallas glared at Soda.

"Your older brother did it!"

"But, what did you do to him for him to do it?"

"...I stuck a pad onto his forehead while he was asleep.." Dallas muttered, shamefully and Soda sighed.

"Then you deserved it." Soda said while walking pass Dallas.

"B-But.." Dallas muttered and Soda shushed him.

Dallas looked down in shame and sat by the sleeping Two-Bit.

Pony was recovering, he giggled every-time he looked at Dallas.

"So, did you learn not to mess with me, Dallas?" Darry asked while walking back into the room.

Dallas nodded slowly and looked down to the floor.

"Good." Darry said with a smile and made his way to the kitchen.

A/N: D you know what else is traumatized? DEEZ NUTS!  
\- Dallas Winston.

I hope you all enjoyed this part, I know I really laugh pretty hard while writing it.


	6. Band Names and Pansexuality

Part 6: Band Names and Pansexuality

 

Soda had just gotten out of the shower and was putting on his clothes. He grabbed a brand new T-shirt that he bought without Darry knowing; he wouldn't like what it said on the front. A swear was spread across the abdomen of the shirt, Soda only bought it because it was for a band he liked named Arch Enemy. Soda slipped the black shirt on and grabbed his jacket, hugging himself to hide the shirt because his jacket zipper was broken. Soda was going to hang out with Steve for a little bit, considering he hasn't been able to for awhile. He stepped past the kitchen and quickly tried to make it out of the door but he wasn't fast enough.

"Hey, Soda, come here for a second!" Darry called out and Soda sighed heavily.

Soda walked into the kitchen and kept his jacket closed, only the band logo was showing through. He looked up at his older brother, waiting for him to tell him what he wanted so he could leave without getting caught.

"You're leaving'?" Darry asked.

"Yeah, I better get going now so Steve doesn't freak." Soda said and turned to walk away.

"Soda, is that a new shirt? I've never seen that one before." Darry muttered and Soda tried to make a run for it.

Soda ran toward the front door but Darry had him by the jacket so Soda fell to the floor. The younger Curtis brother quickly went to cover his stomach but Darry grabbed his arms and pinned them down. Soda sat silent, knowing he had been caught and he prepared to have his ass handed to him.

"What is this?" Darry asked, motioning to Soda's shirt.

"It's a band shirt." Soda muttered.

"And what does it say on it?" Darry questioned, slightly tugging on the shirt.

"It says fucking on it.." Soda answered and whimpered.

"It says 'pure fucking metal', now where did you get this?"

"I ordered it.." Soda said, remembering the magazine he had ordered it from.

"Without asking me?" Darry muttered.

Soda nodded and Darry unpinned Soda and let his younger brother stand up. He slowly stood and stared down at the floor, shame hanging over him like a storm cloud. 

"I want you to take that off." Darry demanded.

"But-"

"Now."

"How did you know I had it anyway?" Soda asked, annoyed.

"Pony told me." Darry answered and smiled.

Soda growled, thinking of a hundred different ways to get revenge on his turd of a little brother. 

"That little brat!" Soda exclaimed.

"Now, don't kill him, he's just being a good brother," Darry turned around to open the cabinets above the kitchen sink.

Soda heard the front door open and he turned to see who it was. Dallas stepped into the house, his icy blue eyes instantly landed on Soda and his shirt.

"Hey, I didn't know you liked Arch Enemy!" Dallas exclaimed and walked straight up to Soda.

"You know who Arch Enemy is?" Soda asked, amazed.

"Well, Hell yeah, they're awesome live." Dallas said, reminiscing on the memories.

Soda's mouth was agape, "you've even seen them live?!" Soda practically yelled and Darry turned around in confusion.

"What's so special about Arch Enemy?" Darry asked.

Dallas looked at Darry like he just insulted his mother, Soda sighed. Darry wasn't very keen with Soda's musical tastes.

"They're only one of the best death metal bands ever! Stop being such an old man, Darry." Dallas scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, I don't like them or anyone else Soda listens to...except that one band called New Years Day." Darry muttered.

"Come on, Darry, metal is fuckin' awesome." Dallas said.

"It gives me a headache." Darry retorted and sighed.

Dallas ignored Darry, "who else do you listen to?" Dallas asked Soda.

Soda opened his mouth to answer but then remember he listened to over twenty different artists. He pulled out his phone and handed it to Dallas.

"Take a look for yourself, I have too many to name." Soda said.

Dallas scrolled through Soda's music, making slight happy faces and sometimes disappointment.

"So, you don't like a lot of obscure bands, do you?" Dallas asked and handed Soda his phone.

"Not really, I don't like most of their band names." Soda admitted and put his phone in his pants pocket.

"So, you have no idea who Asspounder is?" Dallas asked and Darry stared at Dallas.

"There's a band called 'asspounder'? " Darry asked, completely horrified.

"Well, if you think that's bad there's a band called Sexual Orange Master." Dallas said, speaking of these bands as if they were normal.

Darry found it bizarre anyone would even consider that being an official band name, he looked at Soda.

"Do you know any bands with names like that?" he asked, wearily.

Soda tapped his chin with his finger, "well, there's one called Coat Hanger Abortion..." Soda muttered and continued to think.

"Coat. Hanger. Abortion." Darry said, dumbfounded.

"They're an awesome band." Dallas said, smiling.

"Then there's Cannibal Corpse..." Soda trailed off, still thinking of bands.

"Oh, they have that song called 'Ripping Entrails from a Virgins Cun-"Dallas began but Soda cut him off.

"Then there's a band called Dying Fetus." Soda muttered.

Darry was staring at Dallas, "what were you about to say?"

"What?" Dallas asked.

"The song title, what was it?" Darry asked, seeming to be dead to the world but was curious.

"Ripping Entrails from a Virgin's..." Dallas trailed off, unsure if he should say the next word in front of Darry.

 

 

"Go on." Darry said, motioning for Dallas to continue.

"R-Ripping Entrails from a Virgins Cunt," Dallas put his hands up incase Darry attacked him for saying such a vulgar word in his house.

Darry sat silent, the song title running through his head over and over. He face palmed and began to walk out of the room.

"Done. I'm so done. "Darry muttered, approaching the door way of the kitchen.

"Well, they also have a song called Fucked with a Knife," Dallas said but Darry put his finger on Dallas' lips.

"Dallas. Done. I am done. Shut up." Darry stated and walked out of the room.

Soda watched as Darry walked out of the room and moved his eyes to Dallas, "I think we broke him."

"I think I did more than you did..." Dallas muttered.

"Well, both of those song titles are pretty horrific." Soda said and walked into the living room.

"Hey, they're good songs!" Dallas exclaimed and Soda shook his head.

"You need a psychiatrist, Dal," Soda opened the front door and walked out.

Dallas stood still for a moment, thinking about his taste in music and looked down to the floor.

"God...I'm fucked up..." Dallas whispered and ran his fingers through his blond hair.

-Later that Day-

Two-Bit had come by the Curtis' house, wanting to see Pony. He watched TV as he waited for Pony to get home from school, he looked extremely anxious. Soda walked into the house and noticed Two-Bit on the couch, the red head didn't look up from the TV. Soda furrowed his brow; he could tell Two-Bit was being bothered by something.

"Hey, Two-Bit," Soda said, softly and sat by Two-Bit.

Two-Bit looked at Soda, his grey eyes showed obvious discomfort. Soda placed his hand on Two-Bit's shoulder and rubbed in small circles.

"What's wrong?" Soda asked, softly.

"I just need to tell Pony something, it's really important." Two-Bit muttered.

"What is it? It must be something big since you're so worried," Soda murmured.

"I-I'm not sure if I can even tell Pony." Two-Bit whispered and put his face in his hands.

"You can practice on saying to me if you want, I'll help the best I can." Soda said with a smile.

"Really?"Two-Bit asked, lifting his head from his hands.

"Yeah, I will now open up,"

Two-Bit sighed heavily and turned to face Soda while running his fingers through his hair.

"I-I'm...Umm..." Two-Bit began and nervously looked away.

"Hmm?" Soda softly hummed.

"I-I'm pansexual." Two-Bit spat out and took in a shaky breath.

Soda sat confused for a moment, having no idea himself what pansexual was. Two-Bit gulped while looking at Soda, noticing his deep confusion.

"Pansexual?" Soda asked, softly.

"Yeah, I'm pan." Two-Bit muttered.

"You're a pan..?" Soda asked, tilting his head to the side.

"What? No, it means I-"Two-Bit tried to explain but Soda stood up.

"I'll be right back," Soda walked into the kitchen.

Two-Bit sat on the couch, confused on what Soda was doing. He stood up and made his way to the kitchen, he saw Soda getting what seemed to be a pan. Two-Bit raised an eyebrow in confusion as Soda stood; he had a pan in his hands.

"Soda, what are you-"Soda thrust the pan into Two-Bit's hands.

"Since you're pansexual, I figured it means you're sexually attracted to pans! You can make out with it and name it if you wanna!" Soda exclaimed and smiled at Two-Bit.

Two-Bit had a blank expression as he looked at the pan in his arms; he looked back up at Soda.

"No, Soda, it means I can love people no matter their gender or sexuality." Two-Bit explained and Soda stared at Two-Bit.

"Oh. . ." Soda muttered and looked down.

Two-Bit chuckled, "it's alright, and you're not the first."

"It's still stupid I didn't understand," Soda said, shamefully.

"You didn't let me explain anyway, it's really okay, Soda."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Two-Bit said with a smile.

The front door opened and both Two-Bit and Soda turned to see who it was. Pony walked into the house and looked over at the two.

"Hey," Pony muttered and walked up to Two-Bit, hugging him.

"H-Hey.." Two-Bit stuttered, feeling overwhelmingly nervous.

"I'll leave you guys alone."Soda muttered and left the room.

Pony watched Soda leave but looked up at Two-Bit.

"What's with him?" Pony asked and Two-Bit sighed heavily.

"Pony, I need to tell you something." Two-Bit stated and walked into the living room.

Pony followed, "What is it?" Pony asked while taking a seat on the couch.

Two-Bit sat on the couch by Pony and grabbed his hand.

"Pony, I-I'm..," Two-Bit hesitated and squeezed Pony's hand.

"You're what?" Pony asked, softly.

"I'm pansexual," Two-Bit muttered and looked toward the floor.

"Well, good for you." Pony muttered and Two-Bit looked at Pony, confused.

"Why aren't you telling me that it doesn't exist?" Two-Bit asked, perplexed.

"Pansexuality is real. Who told you it isn't?"

Two-Bit remembered when he told his mother, she didn't believe him and he sighed heavily.

"M-My mom told me it wasn't real.." Two-Bit muttered and Pony sighed.

"I get told asexuality doesn't exist, I've dealt with it for awhile but trust me, you're real." Pony whispered, soothingly.

Two-Bit looked at Pony, "so, it's all okay..?"

"Of course, I love you anyway," Pony muttered and lightly kissed Two-Bit.

Two-Bit blushed heavily as Pony pulled away, this was their first kiss together.

"Ew, that's nasty." Soda said while walking back into the room.

Pony glared at Soda, "Shut it, cum dumpster."

Soda rolled his eyes at Pony and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, Two-Bit.." Pony muttered.

"Yeah?" Two-Bit answered.

"I love you, Keith, " Pony nuzzled against Two-Bit.

Two-Bit blushed but smiled, "I love you too, Pony."

 

A/N: All those band names you saw in this are real bands..I don't listen to them BUT I do listen to Arch Enemy and New Years Day. I love them.

 

Another thing I covered is the subject of pansexuality. I believe it's real since it's been proven that sexuality (and gender) are more like spectrums. I don't think its right for anyone to say someone's sexuality isn't real; it's basically like stealing someone's identity. I'm a firm believer that people should be who they want; it's not hard to understand.


	7. Hella Drunk

Part 7: Hella Drunk

It was a normal day at the Curtis's household on this fine Saturday evening. Darry had to work late, Soda was home and so was Pony. The entire gang decided to come over and of course, the Curtis's didn't mind. Two-Bit wanted to get plastered but wondered if he could get anyone else to drink with him, he walked over to Soda. Soda looked up at the redhead and raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" Soda asked and Two-Bit sniggered.

"You wanna get drunk with me?" Two-Bit asked with a smile.

Soda shrugged, "I'm not sure if I should because I'm supposed to watch Pony."

"C'mon, Pony can watch himself and he's too busy talking with Johnny in the dining room anyway." Two-Bit said, his voice was in a whiny tone.

Soda sat still for a moment, he's felt a need to unwind just a little bit.

"Okay, sure, I'll get drunk with you." Soda said and Two-Bit smiled.

Dallas overheard the two's conversation and butted in,

"You guys aren't trying to get drunk without me, are you?" Dallas asked, he had a smirk on his face.

"Only if you don't trip over shit like last time.." Two-Bit warned.

Dallas chuckled, "no promises."

"Alright, I'll be right back." Two-Bit said and walked to the kitchen to get beers.

Pony walked into the room and smiled at Soda, he walked up to his older brother. He took a seat beside Soda and Soda sighed, wondering how Pony will react to him getting drunk tonight.

"What are you doing?" Pony asked with a smile.

"Oh..umm..nothing." Soda stuttered and coughed.

Pony could tell Soda was lying to him and he scowled at his older brother. He was upset that Soda would try to lie to him about anything.

"What are you really doing, Soda? Or what are you thinking on doing?" Pony asked.

Before Soda could answer, Two-Bit entered the room again and handed Soda and Dallas their beers. Pony stared at the bottle in Soda's hand and looked back up into Soda's eyes, obviously not amused.

"You're getting drunk?" Pony asked, his voice bored.

"C'mon Pony, just tonight. I need to unwind a bit." Soda whined.

Pony sighed, "fine, but if you do something stupid then I'm not gonna help," He walked back into the dining room to talk to Johnny more.

Soda shrugged and opened the bottle, he took a drink. He scrunched his face up in disgust, the beer was bitter but he doesn't drink much so he's not used to the taste. Soda brushed it off and took another drink.

After a couple beers, Soda was very well on his way on being drunk. Dallas was just one beer away from being plastered and Two-Bit was already there. The redhead was trying to convince Steve to get drunk with them as well.

"C-C'mon, Stevie, it'll be fun." Two-Bit slurred and laughed.

Steve wasn't sure if he should get drunk considering he hasn't done it in a long time. He thought about it for a second and sighed.

"Fine." He said, defeated and Two-Bit smiled.

"Good.." Two-Bit said as he stumbled into the living room where Soda and Dallas were.

Pony watched as Two-Bit stumbled around and saw Steve walk into the living room with a beer in his hand. He sighed and Johnny giggled to himself.

"What's so funny?" Pony asked, slightly agitated.

"Watching people get drunk is kinda funny, as long as they're not beating you." Johnny said, shyly.

Pony shrugged, "I guess so."

"It's even better to mess with them once they're really drunk." Johnny said, a sly smile on his face.

Pony looked over at his best friend in surprise, he never thought of Johnny to the type to prank anybody. Johnny wiped the smiled off his face and looked at Pony worryingly.

"S-Sorry, maybe we shouldn't.." Johnny trailed off.

"No, that was a good idea, let's wait another hour though. They should all be obliterated by then." Pony said, he smirked over at Johnny.

An hour passed and as Pony predicted, the four men were completely out of their minds. Steve was playing with one of Pony's cats...by chasing it around the living room.

"Kitty! Come here kitty!" Steve beckoned and the brown cat ran the opposite direction of him.

"Kitty!" He exclaimed and continued to chase the cat.

Soda was laughing at Steve as he chased the cat around the living room until he saw his own black cat named Squiggles...he had just claimed the cat and named it.

"Hey, h-hey, that cat's laughing at me!" Soda exclaimed and pointed at the black cat.

Dallas squinted at Soda and snorted, "that cat ain't laughin', you're drunk!" Dallas said and sniggered.

"Hey, D-Dallas?" Soda slurred and Dallas looked at Soda.

"What?" Dallas slurred back.

"Do I look drunk to you?" Soda asked.

Dallas squinted extra hard at Soda, deeply investigating the younger man.

"You're hella drunk.." Dallas said and laughed.

"Damn, son.." Soda mumbled and stood, he stumbled to where Pony was.

"PONY!" Soda screamed and stared at his younger brother.

"Jesus, what?" Pony asked, annoyed.

"I-I just wanted to tell you, you are fucken awesome! A-And you're hella cute..wait, is that gay?" Soda asked himself.

"That's incest.." Johnny muttered and scrunched his face up at the idea.

"N-No incest, Pony, but you're pretty cute." Soda stuttered and walked out of the room.

Pony looked at Johnny confused, "what was that?"

Johnny shrugged, "I dunno, he's drunk what do you expect?" Johnny asked.

"I don't think we should prank them, they seem to be wrecking themselves well enough." Pony said, amused.

"I agree with that." Johnny laughed.

Dallas stumbled into the room and walked up to Johnny, the raven haired boy instantly blushed when the blond put his hand on his shoulder.

"I want...I want hot chocolate.." Dallas stammered.

"...Why?" Johnny asked.

"Maybe it'll fix my drunk problem." Dallas said.

"Umm..Pony, do you have any hot chocolate mix?" Johnny asked while looking at his friend.

Pony shrugged and stood, "let's go find some." He said while walking into the kitchen.

Johnny and Dallas followed except Dallas was moving a lot slower than the two younger boys were. Pony saw some on top of the fridge but he was too short to get it and so was Johnny. Dallas noticed Pony staring up at the top and stumbled up to the refrigerator.

"I'll get it!" Dallas exclaimed and reached for the box.

Dallas knocked the box onto the floor and stared down at it. Johnny looked over Dallas and saw tears forming in his blue eyes. He moved toward Dallas but then the blond collapsed onto his knees by the box of hot chocolate mix.

"NOOOO!" Dallas screamed and picked up the box, sniffling.

"I abused the hot chocolate!" Dallas cried and sobbed.

Pony almost peed himself from laughing so hard and Johnny couldn't help but laugh as well. Dallas held the box close to his chest, sobbing heavily.

"I'm sorry I failed to protect you.." The blond whispered and whimpered.

Pony wiped away the tears that had formed in his eyes and Johnny calmed himself down. Dallas looked over at the two teens,

"we have to bury him!" Dallas exclaimed.

"Dallas, it's just a box.." Johnny said, his voice small.

"He deserves a proper burial!" Dallas cried and whimpered once again.

"There's a shovel out back you can use and you can bury him back there too." Pony said while motioning toward where the back door was.

Dallas slowly stood, he was still clutching the box to his chest as he walked out of the room. Johnny looked at Pony with his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Pony shrugged at him,

"don't ask me what that was." Pony muttered.

"Do you think we should see what the other guys are doing?" Johnny asked, not wanting to really remember seeing Dallas have a breakdown over a box.

There was a loud crashing noise in the living room, causing Johnny to jump and almost fall over. Pony helped stabilize him and looked toward the doorway.

"I wonder what they did.." Pony muttered and slowly made his way toward the living room.

Johnny followed close behind and peek over Ponyboy when they approached the living room doorway. Soda had tripped over the coffee table and was laying on the floor, Steve and Two-Bit were laughing at him. Soda groaned and looked up, seeing Squiggles sitting right in front of him.

"Squiggles is laughing at me, fucking asshole!" Soda yelled and swatted at the cat.

Pony facepalmed and sighed, Johnny was softly giggling to himself. Pony walked into the room and Two-Bit noticed him. The redhead smirked and approached Pony, the younger boy saw the seductive look in his grey eyes.

"What's up, baby?" Two-Bit slurred and wrapped his arm around Pony's waist.

"Umm, Two-Bit, I'm asexual." Pony muttered.

"So?" Two-Bit asked.

"You're not gonna get anything from me." Pony said and Johnny sniggered.

Two-Bit groaned and Soda tipped over the coffee table while trying to stand up. Soda looked at what he did and tried to fix it, only to knock everything that was on it off. He growled and gave up, he then knocked over a lamp that was on a near by end table.

"I can't walk for shit!" Soda yelled and walked down the hallway.

Pony followed Soda, wondering where he was going. Soda was laying facedown on Darry's bed, Pony raised an eyebrow.

"Soda, this isn't our bed.." Pony muttered.

"I'm gonna take a nap!" Soda exclaimed.

"You do that.." Pony sighed and walked away.

"STEVE!" Soda yelled and his best friend found his way into the bedroom.

"What?" Steve asked only to receive a smirk from Soda.

"Come here.." Soda beckoned and Steve happily obliged.

Soda deeply kissed Steve and they both began to make out, things leading to one thing to another. Pony could slightly hear Soda and Steve from the living room and gagged.

"Soda's loud, isn't he?" Johnny asked, his cheeks turned a dark red.

"I wish he wasn't.." Pony said and noticed Dallas walk back into the room.

Dallas's eyes were red from crying earlier and Johnny noticed he wasn't wearing his jacket. Johnny raised an eyebrow and wondered where it went.

"What happened to your jacket, Dal?" Johnny asked, softly.

Dallas sniffled again and pointed at Two-Bit when he walked back into the room. Two-Bit arched his eyebrows at Dallas and forced Dallas's arm down.

"Stop pointing at me!" Two-Bit whined.

"You took my jacket!" Dallas exclaimed and sobbed.

Johnny couldn't help but facepalm at this but tried to fix the problem.

"Two-Bit, where did you put his jacket?" Johnny asked.

"I-I was burying Mister Boxy and he tackled me. I tried to fight back but he stole my jacket! Now it's wet because it started raining!" Dallas cried.

Johnny groaned, "Two-Bit, that's about the only jacket Dallas has, go get it." Johnny ordered.

"Johnnycakes, it's still raining!" Two-Bit gripped.

"So? Go get it." Johnny ordered once again.

Two-Bit groaned and walked toward the backdoor. Pony looked at Johnny in surprise, he was never assertive like that.

"Where did that come from?" Pony asked.

Johnny shrugged, "I'm good at dealing with drunk people, I guess." He said, shyly.

Dallas smirked at Johnny and approached the younger boy. He wrapped his arm around Johnny's waist and softly kissed his cheek.

"Heeyy.." Dallas said and Johnny blushed extremely hard.

"D-Dallas!" Johnny exclaimed.

"Wanna have fun?" Dallas asked.

Johnny gulped, "I-I dunno."

"We've done it before, please?" Dallas begged.

Johnny felt like he was going to die from how hard he was blushing, he looked over at Pony. He sighed and plopped down onto the couch. Dallas led Johnny into one of the back rooms and all Pony could hear was the noises of the pleasured. Two-Bit entered the room once again and was sopping wet, Pony sighed. Two-Bit plopped down onto the couch and seemed to not care about the fact he was wet. he laid his head onto Pony's lap and the younger boy ran his fingers through Two-Bit's wet, rusty red hair.

"I'm sleepy.." Two-Bit muttered.

"Sleep then, Darry'll be home soon anyway." Pony sighed.

"Goodnight, bae." Two-Bit whispered and closed his eyes.

"...Bae?" Pony asked.

Two-Bit didn't wake up, in fact he was knocked out cold. Pony groaned, he couldn't even move Two-Bit's big head so he could get a book or his phone, he sighed.

"I guess I'll take a nap.." Pony whispered and slowly shut his eyes.

. . .

Pony slowly opened his eyes when someone shook him, he groaned. His back hurt from sleeping while sitting up against the couch. He opened his eyes all the way and noticed it was day time outside. He was shocked he slept all night, he looked up to see Two-Bit looking at him.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." Two-Bit said with a smile.

Pony raised an eyebrow and yawned, " you don't have a hangover?"

"I puked earlier, Dallas is worse off than all of us." Two-Bit said and Pony slowly stood up.

"Where's Darry?" Pony asked, he was sure Darry would have woken him up when he got home last night.

"He hasn't come out of his room to say anything." Two-Bit said.

Pony remembered that Steve and Soda were in his room doing...things...Pony looked at Two-Bit, confused.

"I thought Steve and Soda were in there.." Pony muttered.

"They were, Darry made them move to the spare bedroom. He caught them right in the middle of their second round." Two-Bit giggled.

Pony gagged at the idea and saw the mess that everyone had made last night. The coffee table and it's contents were still sprawled on the floor, the lamp still knocked over and there were a lot of empty beer bottles. He knew Darry would most likely make them clean the house and he thought that would be amusing to watch. Dallas and Johnny walked into the room, Johnny's hair was a huge mess. Two-Bit smirked at Johnny,

"Did ya have fun last night, Johnnycake?" Two-Bit asked.

Johnny blushed profusely and tried to fix his hair the best he could. Dallas looked horribly pale and sick, Johnny nuzzled his arm. Dallas smiled and hugged Johnny close to him. Johnny walked over to the couch and plopped down onto the couch, he yelped.

"OUCH!" Johnny yelled and rubbed his rear end.

"Sorry.." Dallas apologized and Two-Bit sniggered.

Pony couldn't help but giggle at Johnny, the raven haired boy's blush got worse. He looked down at his lap as Dallas went to sit beside him. Soda and Steve entered the room and Soda looked like he had gotten hit by a train. Pony noticed his older brother's state and became instantly concerned.

"Soda, are you okay?" Pony asked.

"My ass hurts and my head hurts, so no I'm not really okay." Soda snapped.

"Geez, sorry I asked." Pony mumbled and refused to talk to Soda.

Darry entered the room and seemed pretty upset at the gang, Soda frowned when Darry glared at him.

"Soda, I left you alone with our kid brother and his friend and you decide to get drunk?" Darry asked, his voice stern.

"I just wanted to unwind!" Soda whined and Darry brushed off his excuse.

"I don't care if you drink just don't do it while you're watching Pony for me!" Darry exclaimed and crossed his arms over his chest.

Soda stuck out his bottom lip and pouted, upset that he had gotten in trouble like he knew he would. Darry looked at everyone and sighed heavily.

"Soda, Steve, Dallas and Keith, you all are cleaning my house." Darry demanded.

"But Darry!" All four exclaimed and Darry shushed them.

"I don't care where you have to be, I don't care who you have to meet, I don't care! You are cleaning this mess you made!" Darry yelled and walked out of the room.

The four collectively groaned and began their work on the house. Pony and Johnny just calmly watched, thankful they didn't have to help them. Dallas tried to fix the coffee table but all he did was tip it over again.

"Are you sure you're sober, Dallas?" Two-Bit asked, sarcastically.

"Shut it, Keith." Dallas hissed.

Two-Bit shrugged and continued to pick up all the discarded beer bottles. Soda sat up the lamp again and Steve was helping Dallas put the contents that were on the coffee table back onto the table.

Soon, they all finished the order Darry had given them and they were all tired. Dallas laid onto the floor and sighed.

"Maybe we shouldn't do that again for a long time..." Two-Bit muttered.

"We are definitely not doing that again for a long time." Soda said, determined not to get drunk like that for a very, very long time.

A/N: Hella


	8. Part 8: Lake Fun

_Part 8: Lake Fun_

_A/N: Ayee! I was supposed of written this part back in August so, that's why it's based around a lake! I got caught up with school and other things so this part is later than it should be. Sorry I kept you all waiting for part 8!_

The gang had decided to go to the lake before summer ended, it was almost September now. The hear of summer always stayed until early October in Oklahoma, then it got extremely cold outside. Sodapop and Ponyboy were gathering towels and various other items while Dallas and Two-Bit were too busy making bets. Dallas and Two-Bit basically had no shame, they would do anything for a couple of bucks. One time Two-Bit dared Dallas to gyrate on a pole in the middle of a store for ten dollars, the blond refused to speak of it but he got his ten dollars. Two-Bit was dared to yell as many obscene things he could in a quiet waiting room for one minute for only 5 dollars, Pony thought it was idiotic. The young Curtis brother really loved Two-Bit but he could be so ridiculously stupid, he was like his guide so he wouldn't end up in prison. This dare was like no other, it would sacrifice both of the men's respect for themselves.

"So, if I take the bikini off first, I have to wear it while walking downtown?" Dallas asked.

"Yep, same goes for me. We both wear bikinis to the lake and whoever takes it off first loses." Two-Bit said with a smirk.

"...How much money does the winner get?" Dallas asked.

"Fifty dollars and maybe more if I can get my hands on some." Two-Bit said and Dallas sighed.

Two-Bit extended his hand toward the blond, he had a smile on his face.

"We got a deal?" Two-Bit asked and Dallas sighed heavily.

Dallas grabbed Two-Bit's hand and shook it, securing the deal. They pulled their hands apart and went on their ways to get ready for the lake. Two-Bit helped Pony put things into Darry's truck and helped him put things into his own car, no everyone would fit in Darry's truck. The Curtis brothers were going in the truck while Dallas, Two-Bit and Steve were following in Two-Bit's black car, Steve wasn't very happy with the decision. He was a little over six foot tall and Two-Bit's back seat was majorly cramped, especially since the redhead didn't ever clean out his car. Steve went to climb into the backseat and right when he opened the door various potato chip bags fell out along with soda bottles. Steve raised an eyebrow at the redhead and all Two-Bit did was grin as a response.

"Come on, Steve, nothin' is going to bite you." Two-Bit said while slightly pushing Steve into the car.

Steve reluctantly crawled into the backseat and sat with his knees up to his chin, the trash overflowed into the seat beside him. He scrunched his face up in disgust but then he felt something slither across his hand. He froze and slowly looked over at his hand, a snake was beginning to climb up his arm. He let out an ear piercing scream as he began to frantically crawl into the front of the car, Dallas didn't know what was going on until the snake smacked him across the face. He screamed and pushed the button to put the window down, he grabbed the snake and threw it out of the car. Steve was all over Dallas, unsure on whether he would be okay or not. Two-Bit frowned at the two and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You just threw out Jeremy! He don't hurt anybody!" Two-Bit whined and Steve looked at him like he was insane.

"How the ever loving fuck do you get a snake in your shitty car?!" Steve yelled and hesitantly crawled off Dallas's lap and back into the back seat.

Two-Bit shrugged, "one time I was really depressed so I got some Mcdonalds, drove to a park and cried while I ate and I found Jeremy in my passenger's seat." The redhead explained fondly.

"Basically you met him after having an argument with Ponyboy because he proved you wrong once again?" Dallas said and Two-Bit gave him an angry look.

"Pony does not prove me wrong that much!" Two-Bit whined.

"You thought chocolate milk came from brown cows and he had to actually tell you, a twenty year old man, that it is flavored white milk." Dallas retorted.

"That's only one time, I bet you can't name anot-"

"You thought the Statue of Liberty came from the Romans and he had to tell you it came from the French as a gift to America. Even I knew that one, Keith." Dallas argued.

"Yeah, but-"

"And you genuinely thought two plus two was fish. I swear you almost cause Ponyboy to have brain aneurysms sometimes." Dallas said with a smirk.

"I swear, Keith, I don't know how you managed to pass high school." Dallas said with a chuckle.

"All C's is passing and I managed it! You don't need to be talking, you don't even have a middle school education." Two-Bit retorted and Dallas gave him a sharp glare.

"....Just shut up, Dallas. It isn't going to be funny when I beat you at that dare." Two-Bit stated and started his car.

"No, I'm going to win." Dallas said and Two-Bit chuckled.

"In your dreams." Two-Bit said as he put his car in reverse to back out of the driveway.

_. . ._

The gang finally made it to the lake and Steve was dying to get out of the car. The ride was around forty minutes long and he was about to die from all the trash surrounding him. Two-Bit parked his car by Darry's truck and proceeded to turn off the car, Dallas crawled out first. Two-Bit pulled his seat back and Steve jumped out, he crawled on the ground until he stood up, he took in a deep breath. Two-Bit watched him while slamming his door, he raised an eyebrow.

"God, Steve, chill out." Two-Bit chuckled and Steve glared at him.

"Don't you dare tell me to "chill out" after a snake slithered up my arm and I ended up on Dallas's lap and felt things on my butt that I never wanted to feel!" Steve exclaimed and walked toward Soda.

Two-Bit looked over at Dallas and the blond looked back, the redhead furrowed his eyebrows.

"What?" Dallas asked while putting a cigarette in between his lips.

"Did you really get hard by Steve being on your lap?" Two-Bit questioned and Dallas chuckled.

"I can't help it, I think he's kinda hot, especially the gap in between his teeth." Dallas commented and lit up his cigarette.

Two-Bit rolled his eyes and went to the trunk of his car. Steve walked over to Soda and buried his face into his friend's shoulder, Soda softly pet Steve.

"What happened?" Soda asked and Steve sobbed in exhaustion.

"Two-Bit had a God damn snake in his car and it crawled onto me and I ended up on Dallas's lap and he got a boner and I felt it on my butt and Two-Bit's car is trashed to hell and-"

"Jesus, Steve, what did they do to you?" Soda asked through his laughter.

Steve continued to frown, he felt like a hopeless case so he decided to drop it. Soda finished laughing and softly ran his fingers through Steve's hair.

"It's alright, Stevie, we'll let you ride him with us. You'll have to sit on my lap though." Soda cooed and Steve sighed heavily.

"You won't get a boner, will you?" Steve asked softly.

Soda smirked flirtatiously, "no promises."

Steve blushed softly and turned around to walk away, he had a crush on Soda and didn't know how to admit it. Soda watched as Steve walked away and got his stuff out of Two-Bit's car, he silently watched his best friend's butt mainly. Pony slapped Soda on the back of the head and Soda jumped, he put his attention onto the asphalt of the parking lot.

"Don't drool now, Soda." Pony teased and handed Soda his swim trunks and towel.

Soda had a deep blush on his face as he went to the bathrooms to get changed, he hadn't been caught checking out Steve until that point. When he got into the bathroom, all he heard was Dallas and Two-Bit laughing at each other in a stall all by themselves. He became concerned but also alarmed on what they would be laughing about while changing, he shivered and retreated into his own stall. Soda got down changing and noticed Dallas and Two-Bit were leaving but with towels wrapped around themselves. Soda wondered why they would be doing so but didn't really want to question whatever they were doing. Soda walked back over to the truck and noticed Johnny and Pony were already in the water, Johnny was splashing Ponyboy with water. Darry was sitting on the beach of the lake, just watching Pony and Johnny play with each other. Soda walked over to Darry and laid his towel beside his older brother, Darry looked up at Soda.

"You not getting in?" Soda asked and Darry shook his head.

"Might soak my feet and that's about it." Darry said.

"You still hate water, don't you?" Soda asked and smiled.

"Shut it, you turd." Darry chuckled and Soda kicked off his shoes.

Soda began to pull off his shirt and Steve was watching as he approached Darry and Soda. He instantly looked away when Soda was completely shirtless, Soda put his shirt by his towel and shoes. Soda looked at Steve and noticed he was shirtless too, he ran his eyes over him momentarily before smiling.

"Ready to get in?" Soda asked and Steve nodded.

"Let's go!" Steve exclaimed and ran into the water.

Soda took baby steps into the water, it was ice cold and he was trying to get used to it. Steve noticed Soda was moving ever slowly into the water, it took a few minutes until the water was at his hips. Steve smirked, getting an idea in his head. He quickly moved over to Soda and wrapped his arms around his waist. Soda looked at him like he was insane but then Steve quickly fell back while holding Soda.

"STEVE, NO!" Soda screamed but then was submerged by ice cold water.

Steve let go of Soda and resurfaced, he was laughing so hard he thought he was going to fall back into the water. Soda burst from the water and gasped for air, he glared at Steve.

"You ass! The water is cold and you know I don't like cold water!" Soda whined and stood, the water was a little passed his waist now.

"I figured you needed a little help!" Steve teased and Soda smiled.

"I can tell it's cold.." Steve said and quickly poked Soda in the nipple.

Soda pushed Steve playfully and caused him to fall into the water. Soda laughed but Steve grabbed a hold of Soda's ankle and tripped him, Soda took in all the air he could before he sank once again. Steve came up from the water and giggled as Soda resurfaced behind him. Steve jumped when Soda wrapped his arms around his waist and blew air over his ear, he shivered.

"I want to take you somewhere where we can be alone.." Soda murmured and Steve blushed heavily.

Steve let Soda lead him to the shore and they went off to be on their own, Darry just shook his head.

"Horny kids.." He mumbled and scooted closer to the waves that brushed against the sand.

Darry put his feet in the water and concentrated on the pattern of the waves. He heard Johnny and Pony scream but he figured they were just playing. He didn't look up until he heard Pony scream again.

"DARRY, MY EYES!" Pony screamed and Darry looked at him confused.

"What do you m-" Darry was cut off when he saw Two-Bit and Dallas.

Dallas was pulling off a black, string bikini while Two-Bit was sporting a hot pink one. Darry simply stared at them in complete shock, his lips were pursed in pure disturbance.

"WHAT IN THE HELL?!" Darry screamed and covered his eyes.

"I know, right? Dallas cannot pull off black." Two-Bit said while

Dallas punched the redhead in the arm and walked over to the water, his stuck his foot in. Two-Bit followed but really wanted to show off his skin, he was almost doing a models walk. Pony couldn't stop staring, he was in pure shock, Johnny simply closed his eyes and walked out of the water.

"I can't.." Johnny mumbled and rubbed his eyes.

Two-Bit noticed Pony was looking at him and smiled, he waved like an idiot at his boyfriend. Pony slowly waved back and tried to take his eyes away, he just couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Hey, Pony! Do you like my bikini?!" Two-Bit yelled and Pony slowly walked toward land.

"I have seen more of you than I would ever like!" Darry yelled and uncovered his eyes, he tried to focus on Dallas and Two-Bit's faces rather than their bodies.

"I swear, Dally, you're so pale the sun is reflecting off of you." Pony commented and squinted as he looked at the blond.

"Shut up, Pony, you're almost as pale as I am!" Dallas retorted and Pony snorted.

"Yeah, at least I look like I go outside every once and awhile while you look like you stay in a basement all the time." Pony said with a smirk.

"Ponyboy, that is racist! I can't help that I am this color! Darrel, tell your brother to stop being racist!" Dallas whined and Darry groaned.

"If you change out of that...thing, I will." Darry stated and Dallas sighed.

"I can't, me and Two-Bit made a bet." Dallas said and Darry facepalmed.

"What's the bet this time?" Darry asked, sounding exasperated.

"We have to wear these bikinis and the first one to take theirs off loses and they have to walk downtown while wearing it." Dallas explained.

"and the winner gets fifty dollars or more!" Two-Bit added on and began wading in the shallow water.

"You guys are idiots, I swear." Darry said while he stood.

"Dallas, stop acting like you're from Tumblr." Pony teased and Dallas crossed his arms.

"I will when you stop oppressing me." Dallas said sarcastically.

Darry began walking toward his truck to get away from all the craziness that was happening around him, he never understood the gang. He felt like an old man when trying to understand what Pony thought was funny, he would laugh at stuff like "3 bread for one moo moo" or something Darry just didn't find hilarious like Pony did.

"I swear I'm the only straight one here!" Darry exclaimed and opened his truck door.

Two-Bit and Dallas had secretly followed Darry to his truck, Two-Bit got close to Darry's ear and almost caused the older man to knock him out in surprise.

"So is spahgetti until it gets hot..." Two-Bit muttered and Darry stared at him with his eyes wide.

"Are you insinuating that we boil Darry?" Dallas asked and Two-Bit shook his head.

"No, he just needs someone to make him feel hot." Two-Bit said while walking toward Dallas.

"I do not need anyone to make me feel "hot", I am perfectly fine with not having someone in my bed every night." Darry said while quickly shutting his door.

Dallas and Two-Bit looked at each other and shrugged, they went back into the lake. Johnny and Pony eventually got too hot and went into the lake again, they were slightly scared to get near Two-Bit and Dallas. Hours later, Dallas got out of the water and wobbled onto the sand, he was whimpering in pain. His skin was really red and would burn every time he moved, he had forgotten to put on sunscreen. No one else got sunburnt but his pale complexion was just an easy target for the sun to burn, he wobbled to Darry's truck. Darry was playing a game on his phone when he slowly looked up and saw Dallas standing there, his eyes went wide.

"God, Dallas, you look like a steamed lobster." Darry commented and Dallas scowled, he whimpered because changing facial expressions hurt.

"Shut up and help me." Dallas demanded.

"There's not much I can do except put ointment all over you." Darry said and Dallas sighed heavily.

"That's gonna be fun." Dallas muttered.

"That's gonna be awkward." Darry said and sighed.

Dallas's bikini was causing his skin to burn as well, he didn't want to take it off but the burning felt to awful for him to deal with. He slowly began to peel off his bottoms, Darry watched him slightly hunch over to pull them off ever so slowly.

"Dallas, there are kids here." Darry scolded and Dallas rolled his eyes.

"Ain't like they haven't seen an ass before." Dallas stated and finally got the bottoms off.

"You don't have an ass, Dallas." Two-Bit said triumphantly as he approached the blond.

"Two-Bit, please, I am sunburnt, please don't make me walk downtown." Dallas implored and Two-Bit smirked.

"Fine, I won't as long as I can do one thing." Two-Bit said with a evil grin.

"....What?" Dallas asked nervously.

Two-Bit quickly took his hand back and then slapped his hand across Dallas's red back. Dallas arched his back in complete agony, he only let out a squeak of pain as he slowly fell to the ground. Two-Bit smiled down at Dallas while he laid still in pain, tears slipped from his blue eyes.

"Fucker!" Dallas exclaimed and hissed as he slowly stood back up.

"Just be thankful you don't have to walk downtown now." Two-Bit teased and Dallas scowled at the redhead.

"Keith, go get everyone else, I have to help Dallas with his whole sunburn situation." Darry sighed and Two-Bit nodded, he went to go find Soda and Steve first.

Dallas looked into Darry's eyes and seemed to be in an awful amount of pain, the blond whimpered.

"D-Darry, everything burns.." He complained and Darry smiled.

"Well, sunburns are pretty painful." Darry said and Dallas sighed heavily then winced.

"Let's just get back to the house." Dallas said angrily and teetered over to Two-Bit's car.

_. . ._

The gang eventually made it back to the Curtis's household and Darry finally got to help Dallas...well, as much as Dallas was willing to let him. Dallas wasn't too keen with the fact Darry had to rub ointment all over his body, especially when it got around his lower back and thighs, Dallas took hold at that point. Darry let him since he really didn't like touching someone younger than him like that, even if it was for health reasons. He left the room and saw Pony and Two-Bit were cuddling on the couch. Soda and Steve were all over each other on the other side of the couch, making Darry feel uncomfortable. He always felt out of place with all the younger people around him, they always managed to make him feel older than he actually was. He shrugged and walked into his bedroom, he jumped from what he saw on his bed. A snake sat on his bed, tightly curled into a ball. Darry's mouth was slightly open in complete shock, he didn't know what to do. Two-Bit happened to walk by and see the snake, a wide smile formed across his face.

"Jeremy!" He exclaimed and pushed Darry into the door frame.

Darry rubbed his nose from hitting it on the frame, he glared at Two-Bit as he picked the snake up into his hands. Two-Bit rubbed his face against the snakes face and Darry's eyes widened.

"Keith Matthews, get that animal out of this house!" Darry ordered and pointed toward the door.

"He's a reptile, actually." Two-Bit said and Darry facepalmed.

"Same difference, get rid of him like I said." Darry stated sternly and walked out of his room.

Two-Bit walked out to his car to put Jeremy back into the back seat, he softly laid the snake onto the leather seat.

"Shh, baby, it's alright." He cooed and softly pet the snake's cold, wet scales.

Dallas was standing silently on the porch, watching Two-Bit as he was bending over to put his snake back in his car. He noticed he remained bent over, his eyes locked on the redhead's rear end. All the blond could remember was the fact that Two-Bit slapped him on his sunburn, causing his agony to be worse than it already was. He knew his back was going to be badly bruised from being smacked, he smirked from the idea that passed through his mind. Dallas stepped down the steps and snuck up behind the redhead, Two-Bit was still cooing at his snake. Dallas was hovering over Two-Bit now, he darted his eyes to Two-Bit's head to the redhead's butt. He pulled his arm back and formed a tight fist.

"THIS IS WHAT YOU GET!" Dallas screamed and punched Two-Bit in the buttcheek, hard.

Two-Bit screeched and stood up straight in an instant, he quickly placed his hand on his wounded ass. He felt like he was going to cry from the pain that ached through his bottom, he turned around and saw Dallas laughing on the ground. Two-Bit kicked Dallas in the nuts and Dallas screamed and grabbed at his crotch, he rolled around on the ground in pain. Two-Bit continued to hold his butt as he walked around in a circle, trying his hardest not to cry from the sharp aching. Dallas had started to cry from his suffering, the pain in his crotch region was too much for his poor body to withstand. Darry had heard all the screaming, he sighed in annoyance but knew he would have to check what it was. He stepped out onto the porch and stared at the spectacle that was going on in his own front yard. Dallas was rolling around while bawling and Two-Bit was holding his own ass while walking in a circle. Darry continued to watch as he hesitantly approached the two men, Two-Bit stopped circling when he noticed Darry.

"What in the Hell?" Darry asked, feeling completely perplexed.

Two-Bit let out a pained chuckle before the dull ache in his butt hit him again, he whimpered. Darry raised an eyebrow and moved his eyes toward the sunburnt man on the ground, he noticed Dallas was holding his crotch. Darry rolled his eyes and went to help Dallas off the ground first, the blond could barely take a hold of Darry's hand. Dallas leaned against the older man for support, he felt dizzy from the pain he was feeling. Two-Bit was standing still now but was rubbing his buttcheek, knowing full well it would have a bruise.

"You two are the biggest children, I swear! I'm pretty sure you guys are in the top three oldest after me." Darry exclaimed and continued to help Dallas with standing.

"He started it by punching me in the ass!" Two-Bit whined.

"You made it worse when you kicked me right in the nutsack, you fucking moron!" Dallas said with heavy venom.

"Both of you quit it! You are grown men and I would expect you two to be able to handle things like men." Darry said and Two-Bit stared down at the grass in defeat.

Dallas eventually stood on his own and stood silent beside Darry, even he knew better than to argue with Darrel Curtis. Darry shook his head and walked back into the house. Two-Bit and Dallas eventually said sorry to each other but it more sounded like mumbled garbage. Soda and Steve were alone in the bedroom and Johnny and Pony were left to suffer through the noises.

"...Why does your brother have to be so loud..?" Johnny asked.

"How can you tell that's Soda?" Pony asked and glanced at his best friend.

"Soda just sounds like he would make rather girly noises.." Johnny muttered and Pony rolled his eyes.

"I guess." Pony said and crossed his arms.

The gang's day didn't go as planned but, it was still definitely another memorable day for the gang of strange, young men.


End file.
